


Brothers in Arms

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Gen, Haiku, Summer of Giles 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	Brothers in Arms

'Happy few' he says  
A riff (not rift) between you  
Shrug it off again


End file.
